The Chief
Gen Major Corporal Lieutenant, commonly referred to by his nickname of the Chief because of his bossy nature, is the representative of the United States government—or "the Agency" as he sometimes calls it—that regularly assigns missions to Dick and Johnson. Dick and Johnson first met the Chief during their senior year in high school, when being briefed by him on their first official mission, on which they were accompanied by Tallulah Mae. At that point, the Chief held the rank of sergeant. Ever since then, the Chief appears to be not only a figure of authority, but also a personal friend to the Dick and Johnson, as he does not seem to mind trivial chat and banter during briefings, which typically happen over the phone, specifically Dick and Johnson's Red Phone, when at home. The Chief also calls some of his other agents friends, such as Chief, whom he has known for some time as well, and Britney Spears, though she seemed unable to remember him. Aside from the rare exception, the Chief does not go out into the field himself, instead staying in his office in the Pentagon and assigning agents into their teams and briefing them on their missions. The only other known government official to be working for the Agency besides th Chief is Rhonda Munch. One of the Chief's weapons is an old, custom made, three-barreled shotgun nicknamed Bessy, originally designed as a four-barreled shotgun, however, the Chief could not afford the fourth barrel at the time. While Dick and Johnson are secure enough to openly express their love for another man without feeling threatened in their sexuality, ending their phone calls with the Chief by telling him that they love him, the Chief has long felt conflicted about responding to such an emotionally open exchange. He first ignored the expression, possibly dismissing it as a joke, but eventually—though still hesitantly—responded. Hardly anything is known about the Chief's personal life. He has attended college and was part of a fraternity called The Introducers, whose members always introduce themselves to one another as if meeting for the first time. The Chief has at least one child, a daughter that attends high school. This fact is revealed when Dick is asked to pretend to be her Canadian boyfriend and join her for a school dance. It is unknown whether Dick and Johnson knew of her before this. Nothing is known either about the girl's mother. The Chief's parents worked at a mattress factory. Behind the Scenes In Dick and Johnson's senior high school year, during their first encounter with the Chief, he identifies himself as a sergeant, though does not reveal his legal name at that time. By Episode 28, the Chief holds the rank of general and during Episode 29 it is established that his office is at the Pentagon. In his first appearance, Carr's portrayal of the Chief was based on an impression of Bernie Sanders. The concept of the Chief was based on The Venture Bros. character Hunter Gathers.Category:Characters